


A Dumbass' Guide (aka Alexander Hamilton) to Dating And Ex Who Happens to Have Witch Sisters (Written by Margarita 'Peggy' Schuyler)

by AlterCrescendo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza is too precious, F/M, Hamliza, I will protect Hamliza with all my might, Magic, Modern Era, Romance, WITCHES AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterCrescendo/pseuds/AlterCrescendo
Summary: From the segment of Bewitched from my first book: The Sky's The LimitAlexander Hamilton now has the chance to prove to his ex-fiancee, Eliza, that he's indeed a changed man. But now that he's exposed to her family's secret, he will need the (unwanted) help of her sister Peggy and the support of his clueless- but loyal- friends. Through magical mishaps, accidental potion brewing, and shadow that wanted its pound of flesh; the ordinary man will have to use his brain to get through this whirlwind romance. As long as he doesn't get turned into a rat by her sisters again.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	A Dumbass' Guide (aka Alexander Hamilton) to Dating And Ex Who Happens to Have Witch Sisters (Written by Margarita 'Peggy' Schuyler)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts), [Wearerobin90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearerobin90/gifts).



> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is the long-awaited series of Bewitched from my anthology book The Sky's The Limit. In order to follow this series and get the whole gist of it, you can just read chapters 3, 6 and 10.
> 
> This will be updated weekly while The Sky's the Limit will be twice/thrice a week.
> 
> Special thanks to my readers of The Sky's The Limit for making this possible especially to CoralQueen and Wearerobin90.

* * *

**Where Do We Go From Here**

**-X-**

_A piece of advice from the smartest person in the world before you plunge yourself back into Eliza’s life._

_"If you're going to convince Eliza that you are worth taking back, you better change everything about you. I'm talking about the monologues, smartass remarks, and for the love of all that is both holy and unholy, NO MORE FREESTYLE RAP because it's embarrassing! Most importantly: Don't be late for dates! That's like, Common Sense 101. If I get another text from Betsey that you forgot about a date, you will find yourself in a box again like last time!" - Peggy_

_"You don't have to change your personality; Eliza loves you for you. If you turned into a different person, she will think that you're faking the whole thing. Just put your best foot forward and put a reminder on your phone so you won't be late. And when did Peggy put you in a box? Was it like one of those cargo boxes they use for traveling or is it like those prank coffins? And Eliza does like your raps, she told us so. Just don’t tell her that we told you ‘kay?" - Laurens_

**-X-**

Philip Schuyler was silent as he gave each of his daughters a tight embrace.

They're leaving their family home and go back to their lives with Angelica and John preparing for their flight to Ireland to have a final vacation before they would settle down in his native London. He gently patted John's shoulder, an intimate gesture as he was never close to his oldest daughter's husband but as he stood right next to Alexander, John's a model for all partners everywhere right now.

Although Eliza had chosen to forgive his sin and even gave him a second chance; it didn't mean that he will welcome back the young man with open arms. He and his wife were still on the verge of hauling him into a crate and ship him back to Nevis and just tell their daughter that he fled. But then, she will have to resort to using witchcraft or ask her sisters to look for her wayward love so it will be traced back to him. 

Unless he used his contacts but that will just be a blatant abuse of power. 

Alex stepped up and held up his hand and the Schuyler patriarch can't help but picture him like a dog waiting for his human's approval. But unlike before, he just walked past him and reminded Margarita to come by more often as her mother was having another Empty Nest Syndrome moment and he will not budge on his 'No Pets' rule for the fear that the mansion will be overrun with dozens of cats and lapdogs. 

With the corner of his eye, he saw Eliza approach Alexander with a small empathic smile and the older man felt himself bristle as Alexander reached out for her hand. Philip can't understand his daughter's saintlike capacity for forgiveness nor the reason why she decided to take him back. Then again, his middle daughter had always been elusive. 

She was the only one on her mother's side of the family who didn't enter the coven nor practiced witchcraft, opting to follow her father's lifestyle instead and live out like a normal person. 

* * *

Kitty pressed a kiss on Eliza's cheek as they all dispersed to their cars. The Coven Mother sighed as she pulled her in for another hug and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure that you don't need me to cast a faithfulness spell to him, _mijn beste?_ Better yet, you can look for another person to spend the rest of your life with. I bet that Kitty Livingston can-" 

"Mom," Eliza sighed as she pulled back from the hug. "You know that Kitty and I aren't even in talking terms anymore. And I know that Alex made a huge mistake but he did go through the trial and it would erase his sin in the eyes of the coven, right? I just don't want to feel so vindictive and angry all the time." 

"But what about you? Are you sure that you're ready to open your heart again to the man who stomped on it before?" her mother asked, looking into her dark brown eyes to see what she was really thinking. 

She looked away, knowing that her mom would try to take a peek into her mind and see something that may prove her suspicions about her decision. Kitty Schuyler was a gifted witch and while she's not as deft in clairvoyance as Great-aunt Elsie, she can still see beyond normal perception. 

But as the memories of what happened flashed in her mind, Eliza smiled and turned to her mother with determination in her eyes. "I know that you and Angelica have this overpowering need to protect me from everything and everyone, but I need you both to trust me. And while we know it's not going to be easy; Alex and I will do what we can get past this." 

She then placed her hands on her mother's forearms with a reassuring smile on her face, "We will try, together." 

Eliza looked at the direction where Alex and John were having a conversation by her brother-in-law's car and a fond light in her eye glistened as she watched Alex talked in an animated manner. As if sensing her gaze on him, he lifted his face to the porch and returned her smile with a warmth that she remembered and cherished despite the things that happened between them. 

Peggy, who must've been watching their interaction from where she was standing, pulled a face and muttered something under her breath that was along the lines of "Gross!" and "Get a room". 

But it just made Eliza's smile widen, forever grateful that her sister managed to pull this off and if it wasn't for her, their string would've been cut forever. Now that she can take a step back and look at the big picture, she realized just how cutting him out with the help of magic was a coward's way out. Still, she was keen on pushing Alexander out of his comfort zone and suggested that they should lay out some rules for their relationship to work. 

All of which he'd agreed on wholeheartedly. 

While the unrelenting fact that he had betrayed her trust still stung but they knew they can get through it. After all, he managed to brave through a forest filled with malevolent entities and told her that a little girl spirit almost choked him. It almost sounded nonsensical, borderline crazy even. Then, she remembered that her family, specifically her mother's side, came from a long line of witches. Without realizing it, she let her finger trace the outer rims of the pendant that's dangling around her neck with the leather strap. 

Kitty sighed in defeat as she developed her daughter for one last hug before they go back to their lives. The week went by in a flash and Alex managed to recover from the fever and the swollen foot, no doubt thanks to the tonic that Angelica had brewed. Eliza remembered how hesitant he was from drinking anything her sisters (and to some extent, their mother) offered but she assured him that they won't try any funny business in the house. 

Although it was more for their father's sake. Philip's not one to breathe easily amidst magical shenanigans that his daughters, sans Eliza, would get into. 

* * *

As they all headed to their respective vehicles, Alexander instinctively tried to catch a ride with Eliza when he felt his shirt being tugged back and saw that it was Peggy who caught the collar of his top. 

"Uh-uh lover boy, you two promised that you wouldn't act like you're in a relationship, remember?" 

Damn, she got him there. 

Eliza watched the scene through the window of her car and sent him an apologetic smile of which he returned with a nod that clearly said 'I got it' before he released himself from Peggy's grip and followed her to the car. The Church pair was the first to leave with Angelica sending a flying kiss to her parents with Eliza following suit. They were the last to leave and while the Schuylers waved at their grinning daughter, they remained cold to their unwanted visitor. Though Mr. Schuyler still practiced his hospitality by letting Alex stay in the guestroom instead of the empty barn outback, his icy reception to his once-favorite future son-in-law was present along with Kitty's. 

He can't really fault them for their attitude towards him, but he hoped that one day, they can repair the fractured relationship. Or at least be cordial for Eliza's sake. 

When he thought back on the day that he asked Eliza out once again and she accepted him, he felt as if he was in cloud nine and nothing, not even his fierce rival and sometimes ally, Aaron Burr, can bring him down from this high. 

"Stop that!" Peggy chided in an exasperated tone before giving him a light smack on his arm. 

"What did I do?" he asked, leaning away from her as he snapped on his seatbelt. 

"How about you keep those happy vibes to yourself? It's creeping me out!" 

He paused at her complaint. She had told him that she was an empath while he was bedridden but he never thought that she can read 'vibes'. He's not a psychologist but he's pretty sure no empath can feel the intensity of someone's emotions to that extent. 

She must've been also a mind reader as she played a lock of her curly hair with a lemon-yellow polish decorated finger. "Normal humans who're empaths can be in tune with another person's emotions and mistaken them as their own. This is why most empaths tend to stay away from crowds because it exhausts them. But a witch who is an empath can block out and peek into the emotions of a specific person instead. But if someone radiates their feelings like you, it crashes into me like a wave. So keep your feelings in check, I don't wanna know those disgusting thoughts that you have for my sister either!" 

Her words made him pale, "You... you can sense that too?" 

She rolled her eyes, "I don't have to be an empath to know that, you clod. The way you two were looking at each other was enough to make me want to barf. I don't even know why you guys set those rules anyway when you two clearly want to bone." 

Deciding to ignore her blunt words, Alex leaned on his seat as he fished out his phone from his pocket. "Because we want to re-establish our relationship. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend for all the five years we've been together and I need to make it up to Eliza." 

Peggy hummed at his response as she focused her attention on the road. "I'm actually surprised that she said that she still loved you after all that. But you do know that you need to earn her trust, right?" 

"Yeah, I know." 

There was a comfortable silence that enveloped between them before Alex decided to break it with a light tone- 

"So what about you? Any guys you're seeing right now?" he asked, sincerely curious about her social life. 

"It's _Nanya_." 

"Nanya?" he echoed. 

"Yeah, nanya-business. Now shut up before I put a silencing charm on you." 

* * *

The sight of the house wasn't really a welcoming one, especially when Peggy saw the 'For Sale' sign nailed on the front lawn. 

"Woah, I didn't see that when I picked you up" she commented as he unclipped his seatbelt and straightened his collar, “I thought you saved up for three years to buy this place?” 

He gave her a pointed look with his lips forming a grim line, the lines forming on his forehead as he contemplated his answer. 

“I did. I wanted to start a life with Eliza with a big family. Do you know I didn’t even like kids?” he laughed, missing the surprised look from her face.

“I haven’t even thought about having a family because they would require work and time, something that I’m always pressed for. But then Eliza came and it suddenly made sense to me. On why people wanted to have a family with someone. It’s because it felt so natural to go that road with her. I really wanted to have children with her, to have a kid where we can both give our love to, and maybe fix my crappy dad’s mistake with me. And because I know Eliza’s going to be a great mom.” 

“But you had to go fuck it all up” Peggy mumbled, not meaning for him to hear it but he did anyway. 

Instead of being offended, he leaned back and combed his hair back, “Yeah I did. And I’m going to make it right. And I’m going to start by selling that house. I brought Maria in there and I’m not that much of a dick to let Eliza remember about it every time I bring her over.” 

She rested her chin on the steering wheel, watching the outline of the house that Alex and Eliza had spent for two years of their lives. There were memories in that house, both good and bad. But she didn’t think he would go to the extremes. 

“Huh. Then what about the furniture? Are you gonna sell them too?” 

He shook his head, “I’ll return Eliza’s things to her or maybe we can talk about who will get which since we both paid the majority of them. Plus, the new apartment I found isn’t as big as this house.” 

That sounded reasonable enough for Peggy. Without a word, she placed a supporting hand on his shoulders and gave it an encouraging pat. “I know I sometimes talk smack about you, even though you deserve it. But just know that I’m rooting for you and Betsey.” 

Alex’s lips twinged into a smile, “Thanks Pegs.” 

“If you want, I can take the master room mattress off of your hands. After a dozen cycles of washing and cleaning, I can use it for my guestroom.” 

“You can’t have it” he sighed. 

“Why?” 

He looked at her with a humorous glint in his eye as he opened his door, “’Cuz I’m gonna burn it.” 

* * *

Being back in her apartment felt so surreal. 

While she hadn’t stayed in this place, it still gave her peace of mind. It became her sanctuary, her hideaway, much like the room back in the Marriot. There were a few junk mail and flyers that were placed into her mail slot and the parchment where he had written their song was still on the coffee table. The lyrics now moved her more than the time she received them during their separation. 

She put down her bags and move to the table, hands drifting slowly towards the parchment before something crossed her mind. The note that she had been so careful to keep was burning a hole in the drawer. It’s a very simple note, written on the card that came with the flowers he had sent her. Sadly, the flowers were already trashed, but the note itself was still in excellent condition. 

“Prelude” 

That word had been floating in her brain the moment she received it and now a spark of anticipation coursed through her veins as she remembered the hydrangeas and forget-me-not. But before she could let her imagination run wild, she forced herself to focus and assess the situation. 

They both made ground rules so they can set some boundaries. 

_Rule 1 – Don't act like you’re in a relationship._

He did say that he wanted a do-over and the best thing they could think of was to treat it like it’s going to be their first date. 

Eliza rapped her fingers against the table, letting on a random rhythm before she rested on the sofa, grabbed a throw pillow, and gave it a tight hug. Somehow, she wished that she can talk to him right now and say all the things that went into her mind. 

_‘Whoops, the rules Betsey, remember the rules’_ her inner voice reminded her. 

Still, she let herself replay the moment they shared back in Albany and the weight of his body against hers during the thunderstorm. Taking out her phone, she began to dial the number. 

* * *

John Laurens jogged through the streets of downtown Manhattan; his wild hair tamed into a tight ponytail though he knew that his friends had always made fun of him by calling it his ‘man bun’. When he finally got to his destination, Laurens gave an audible groan when he realized that the venue where he and Peggy agreed to meet was a Starbucks that was filled to the brim. 

He doesn’t care what she wanted to drink or where to hang out, what he cared about was whether they might get into a stampede or not. Thankfully, he managed to find her through the sea of strangers and immediately came to her. He’s pretty confident that he can find Peggy Schuyler in a dark room without any problem. 

Peggy looked up from the magazine she was reading and gestured him to take a seat. Right next to her favorite ultra caramel frappuccino, was a large cup of cold brew with salted caramel foam. She always ordered that because he said that it was a good drink, but she didn’t know that the only time he would step a foot inside a Starbucks was whenever she invites him out for coffee. There's no way he'll shell out that much money for a cup of coffee. 

It wasn’t like a date or something, it’s more of a friendly hang than anything else. 

Laurens knew that she’s dying to tell him about what happened back in Albany, he could literally see her bouncing from her seat and the brightness of her earthy brown eyes. To see his best gal pal smile made him grin back; it’s like when you see someone yawn and you get the urge to yawn as well. 

“Jeez Pegs, you’ve been back in the city for less than a day and you’re already burrowing back into Starbucks?” he chuckled, making her roll her eyes and stuck her tongue out in a childish display of defiance. 

“Hmph. I did what you asked me to and all I get was a smartass comment from you? And I even bought you your favorite drink!” 

Peggy didn’t know that everything she got for him became his favorite. 

“Yes, and I shall pay homage to your services milady” he replied, tipping an invisible hat to her direction. 

She scoffed before she took a sip of her drink and began to talk about what happened back in her hometown. She had mentioned about some sort of family reunion and that their great-aunt wanted to test Alex’s commitment to do right by Eliza by some sort of scavenger hunt. According to Peggy, one thing led to another and somehow, his best friend managed to win Eliza’s forgiveness and a chance to start a new leaf with her. 

But no matter what fantastical her storytelling ability was, Laurens can’t help but feel that she’s hiding something from him. It’s not that she did it often. In fact, he can pick up when she’s doing it because it was so infrequent. She would sometimes forget things or mix up little information like the color of a certain object or which place it happened.

As usual, he didn’t call her out of it, thinking that she might have a good reason for doing that, but it still irked him that she didn’t give him everything in full confidence and wished that that day would come. 

* * *

Rows upon rows of his books had been placed into boxes and somehow, the sight of an empty bookshelf didn’t really sadden him. It was more of a sign that it’s time to move on from this dark chapter and make a new one where he won't fuck up. Well, he hoped he wouldn’t. All the things he had said to her back in Albany came from the very bottom of his heart and he’s going to go through with it. 

These four walls had been a testament to his sins; not only to the affair but the times when he failed to show up on their dates, forgetting about their anniversary, and even the times when he completely ignored her presence because his attention was more focused on work. 

It’s not like Senator Washington had him on speed dial (that’s Mrs. Washington’s lane) but he was too keen on maintaining the office that he began to lose sight of what was important to him. Of who was the most important person in his life. 

Rotating the aching muscle of his shoulders, Alex stood up when he heard his cellphone ring from the living room. He fumbled to accept the call with sudden clammy hands when he realized it was Eliza calling him. 

“Hello?” he greeted, hoping that he didn’t sound too breathless. 

_“Hi”_ she said back, _“Sorry did I catch you in a bad time?”_

“No, no you didn’t” he assured her, walking back to the couch and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing when his nail tugged a hair strand and accidentally plucked it. Eliza was right about his hair, he needed to have it trimmed. “Did you need something?” 

_“Oh, nothing at all. I just wanted to check up on you.”_

He chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m still human. The ride back was a lot less tense than the first one.” He then cleared his throat, “How about you? Anything... new?” 

He could kick himself with his lack of eloquence. He can ramble on and on for hours in front of a board of directors and recite a speech to a room of different governors and senators but when it came to her, he gave the lamest version of ‘Nice weather we’re having, huh?’ 

“ _I was just wondering why you wrote me the word ‘Prelude’”_ she answered, _“It’s the note you gave to me with the bouquet of-”_

“Hydrangeas, yes!” he interjected quite happily. 

_“What do you mean by that?”_

“Prelude means the start of something important. Even before the Trial of Penance and all the other things, I was ready to start all over with you if you accepted it” he explained. 

_“What would you have done if I didn’t say yes?”_

Her tone was somber and sincere, there’s no way he can sugarcoat his words without triggering a domino effect on their budding relationship. And he did promise that he will be more open and honest to her from now on. 

“I would’ve respected your decision and try to support you from a distance. All I want is for you to be happy” 

He was alarmed when she made a choked noise before he realized that she was laughing. 

Why? Was his answer funny in some sort of way? 

But before he can make any conclusions, she was already talking- 

_“So, are we still up for that date?”_

Alexander had to stop himself from jumping with happiness before nodding with the phone glued to his ear, “Yes!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry if it's too short, it's just the first chapter. Like a semi-prologue, if you will.  
> Comments are always welcomed! Have a great day/evening and stay safe everyone. Cheers!


End file.
